Amor de Dragón
by Betzabeth
Summary: Draco Malfoy necesita renacer y por ello, tuvo que someterse así mismo durante toda su vida hasta haberse reducido a cenizas... Finalmente se prepara y espera el momento en que tenga que arder dentro de su propio fuego.


CAPÍTULO I

El Encargo

_Después de la muerte de Narcisa, Draco es dejado al cuidado de Severus Snape, quien le enseñará todo lo que necesite aprender para poder controlar su extraña naturaleza semihumana. Para ello, Draco precisó de hacer un largo viaje para poder cumplir con el Encargo que Severus le otorgó._

La noche parecía cubrir con un suave terciopelo negro las hermosas avenidas decoradas con listones brillantes y luces de colores, los aparadores de las tiendas de Oxford Street parecían desfilar a lo largo de las calles cubiertas con lazos y festones multicolores que marcaban un camino de hermosas guirnaldas doradas, adornadas con grandes esferas y hermosas estrellas plateadas que podían verse decorando inclusive cada una de las puertas de los escaparates hasta extenderse más allá de la siguiente avenida.

El aire estaba endulzado con suaves melodías y el tintinear de las campanillas de las puertas de las tiendas parecían nunca dejar de sonar, las vitrinas se atiborraban de golosinas y bocadillos dulces, y los niños no dejaban de saltar y de cantar los bellos villancicos navideños.

Entre la multitud, podía divisarse un joven de mórbida apariencia, con cortes en sus ropas que traspasaban hasta lo profundo de su piel que caminaba opuesto con respecto la multitud que comenzaba a aglutinarse rápidamente. El joven llevaba marcas de rasguños en todo su rostro, su mirada era sigilosa, desafiante y su caminar era rápido y pausado, Draco Malfoy avanzaba decidido y presuroso entre una multitud regocijante que entraba y salía de las tiendas debido a las últimas compras Navideñas.

El joven parecía no detenerse, seguía perseguido por algo más allá que nadie lograba percibir, el intenso frío comenzaba a golpear su pecho tan sólo cubierto por una delgada camisa rasgada y un abrigo desgastado, las rodillas de sus pantalones se habían roto, pero parecía no darse cuenta. Tenía el semblante desvaído y mechones de su largo cabello se impregnaban a su rostro perlado de sudor y sus lastimadas manos no dejaban de limpiar las gotas de sangre que nacía de sus sienes.

Avanzaba sin prestar atención a los transeúntes que chocaban contra él, el tibio aire que exhalaba de sus pulmones parecía prolongarse cada vez más a prisa y su vista parecía nublársele. Quizá le faltaba el aliento o sólo era el temor que se acogía en su pecho.

Finalmente había llegado hasta un cruce peatonal, en el cuál decidió lanzar una última mirada atrás comprobando que esta vez que nadie lo seguía, podía sentir el frío en su boca cortándole los labios amoratados y resecos, los cuales insistía en seguir mordiendo.

Tenía la espalda encorvada por un fuerte dolor que le nacía desde la columna hasta el cuello y así permitiéndose un respiro, se recargó en el frío dosel de uno de los tantos aparadores navideños. Un dolor agudo comenzó a filtrarse por su abdomen, el cual ya no podía ignorar, tomó su varita y lanzando una mirada desafiante a todo aquel que lo observara, clavó la punta de su varita en la superficie de la herida de la cual brotaba un extraño líquido negruzco a lo que parecía ser sangre, así logró murmurar apenas unas cuentas palabras y al instante un escozor le recorrió el cuerpo, su mirada por entonces parecía desconcertada.

Intentando recuperar el aliento se lanzó a lo que aparecían ser los últimos segundos para cruzar al otro lado de la avenida, sintió un intenso mareo que nubló su vista, pero justo antes de que el semáforo indicara el cambio de luces, se incorporó nuevamente, llevando ambas manos a su afligido abdomen.

Se detuvo en seco y dobló en la esquina justo antes de pasar por el último puente, siguió caminando hasta perderse en la obscuridad de un muy apretado callejón, pero antes se detuvo para cerciorarse de haberlo obtenido y de la bolsa de su abrigo extrajo otra muy pequeña bolsita elaborada con cuero negro y superficialmente estaban grabadas unas iniciales, se apuró a tomarla entre sus dedos y sujetó la cuerda, para descubrir en su interior un hermoso anillo de oro blanco que brillaba reluciente, llevaba incrustados en cada extremo dos hermosas piedras negras que de pronto comenzarían a teñirse de carmín al mismo tiempo que sentía como su herida volvía a sangrar, ipso facto Draco cayó de bruces sobre el asfalto, sus rodillas golpearon con los fríos adoquines. Con pesadumbre se aseguró de guardar el pequeño objeto que insistía en no soltar hasta guardarlo nuevamente en la pequeña bolsa de su abrigo, al instante sintió una punzada en su herida y con dificultad logró levantarse y siguió su rumbo bajo las lámparas que desprendían una mohína luz sepia.

Sus lamentos pronto se convirtieron en un gemidos de dolor, se detuvo frente a una vieja casa de antigüedades que aparentemente estaba cerrada, avanzó con dificultad cada escalón hasta llegar al pórtico, abrió de golpe la puerta y sin evitar que ésta golpeara contra una mesita, provocó que un búcaro de vidrio se hiciera añicos contra el suelo provocando un estrepitoso sonido.

–¡Malfoy! ¿Pero qué sucedió?– dijo un hombre de piel albina que se cubría por una cortina de cabello obscuro y bajando presuroso por las escaleras, llevaba entre sus manos una botella con un antídoto que él mismo había encontrado entre la vitrina de pociones.

–Bébelo– Musitó con un dejo de angustia en su rostro –Manténte despierto, el antídoto y el veneno son demasiado fuertes y podrían matarte si te duermes– aclaró Severus mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Draco podía sentir la advertencia de su maestro más como una súplica que una orden.

–¿Qué sucedió Malfoy?– un gritó desgarrador del joven hizo que éste callara tan pronto como iba a hablar, al intentar aclarar su voz, de nuevo el mismo dolor punzante comenzó a crecer dentro de su herida.

–Lo suponía– dijo el hombre revolviendo los miles de frasquillos dentro del estante de pociones que él mismo fabricaba, agregando y supervisando cada etiqueta.

–Hiciste un pacto de silencio– enfatizó Snape, tomando unos cuantos frascos de colores, llevándolos hasta la mesa donde se encontraban todos sus artilugios de laboratorio.

–Pero qué...Yo no, usted sabe que jamás lo haría– aseguró el chico hasta que pudo recuperar su voz.

–No ha sido a propósito. Ellos sabían que irías y tenían muchas otras formas de evitar que hablaras– articuló el hombre, al virarse se encontró con el semblante cadavérico del joven rubio–Bébelo– finalizó.

–Sabe asqueroso, parecen orínes de rata–dijo el blondo, bebiendo lo que parecía provocarle arcadas apenas lo probó.

–Al parecer por el tono sarcástico de tu voz me dice que ya te estas recuperado– Ahora, dime qué diablos pasó Malfoy, estaba todo bien calculado ¿en qué fallaste?– dijo Snape recuperando su altiva actitud de reprimenda.

–Sé que todo estaba bien estudiado, pero algo salió mal, en cuanto me presenté en la mansión y una vez que tomé el anillo– dijo el joven, intentando incorporarse del suelo y permanecer de pie, mientras que Severus inspeccionaba la extraña joya con unos guantes de algo que parecía ser cuero de dragón.

–¿Y?– dijo el hombre girándose para observarle.

–Simplemente no pude transformarme, algo me lo impedía, nunca antes me había sucedido, se lo aseguro– dijo el joven tratando de justificarse ante la mirada de su maestro, pero Severus a pesar de mirarlo fijamente, su mirada no era era de reprimienda, sino que algo había estado sonado en su cabeza durante mucho tiempo y trataba de averiguarlo.

–Cada vez que lo intentaba, simplemente yo... ¿me está escuchando?–decía el joven apesadumbrado.

–Decías que no podías transformarte una vez que llegaste a la mansión, ¿cierto?– Algo dentro de ti debió haberlo evitado…–dijo el moreno.

–¿Algo? ¿cómo que? Bien sabe que no llevé alhajas o algo con lo que pudieran identificarme–dijo el chico confundido.

–No, algo más interno. Draco, tu sigues teniendo una fuerte conexión con alguien. Es algo que no te permite desprenderte de tu forma humana– decía el hombre caminando y girando sobre sus propios talones sobre la pequeña estancia–¡Ahora lo comprendo! Las últimas palabras que te dijo Narcisa antes de morir– dijo finalmente triunfante.

–Eso no tiene sentido–enfatizó el rubio.

–Desde luego que si, Draco ¿qué no lo ves?– dijo el hombre tomando al chico de los hombros.

–Ella dijo "Draco, soy la culpable de tu naturaleza pero yo siempre quise lo mejor para ti. Aprende de esto: nunca hagas cosas buenas que después traerán consecuencias desastrosas"– dijo el chico con la mirada perdida tratando de comprender las palabras de su madre.

–Existen cosas que más allá, todavía te atan a tu naturaleza humana. Tus prejuicios por ejemplo– decía Severus que caminaba directo hacia la ventana, observando la hermosa luna en su esplendor, logrando comprender todo finalmente.

–No podrás estar completo hasta que te liberes finalmente de tus instintos, tu raciocinio como ser humano es un claro ejemplo de ello– articulaba el moreno, encendiendo una vieja pipa entre sus dedos y llevándola hasta sus labios exhalando un aroma que perfumaba por completo la acogedora estancia.

El chico no podía caber en sí, sus manos resbalaban por su sus sienes hasta ocultarse bajo sus cabellos.

–Entonces ya nada tiene sentido ¡Fallé en la misión!– vociferó el ojigrís.

–Desde luego que no, Draco. Vamos hombre, no seas tan duro contigo mismo– dijo el hombre palmeándolo en la espalda.

–Por cierto. Feliz Navidad, aprendiz–decía el hombre con una mediana sonrisa, que logró transmitir al mismo tiempo con una cálida mirada.

–Feliz Navidad, maestro–decía Draco devolviéndole una sincera sonrisa.


End file.
